Reciprocating slat conveyors comprise a plurality of elongated conveyor slats that are disposed side-by-side and are divided into "sets" and "groups." A tropical conveyor includes three sets "1", "2", "3" and at least eight groups. Each group includes a slat from set "1" next to a slat from set "2" that is next to a slat from set "3". This pattern is repeated from group to group across the width of the conveyor. All of the set "1" slats are connected to a first transverse drive beam. All of the set "2" slats are connected to a second transverse drive beam. All of the set "3" slats are connected to a third transverse drive beam. Each transverse drive beam is connected to a separate hydraulic drive unit. The hydraulic drive units are operated in unison to move the three transverse drive beams and hence all of the slats, in unison, in a first direction, for conveying a load. Then the drive units are operated one at a time in the opposite direction to retract the transverse drive beams one at a time and, hence, retract the conveyor slats one set at a time.
It is common practice to mount the drive units and the transverse drive beams below the conveyor slats. See for example, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,863, granted Jun. 7, 1998, and entitled, "Drive/Frame Assembly For A Reciprocating Floor." See also my U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,054, granted Sep. 27, 1994, and entitled, "Ball Block For Mounting Linear Motor." It is also known to mount the drive units at the front end of the conveyor. See for example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,356, granted Mar. 17, 1992, and entitled, "Reciprocating Floor Conveyor In A Receptacle For A Liquid Laden Material." See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,081, granted Jul. 26, 1994 to Manfred W. Quaeck, and entitled, "Reciprocating Conveyor Having Detachable Drive Unit."
A characteristic of some of the front mounted drive assemblies is that the transverse drive beams are positioned on top of rather than below the conveyor slats. A problem with existing systems of this type is that the transverse drive beams are housed in a front compartment that is separated from the material compartment by a partitioning bulk head. The bulk head system has the advantage of protecting the drive components from contact by material in the material compartment. At the same time, however, it has the disadvantage of substantially reducing the size of the material receiving compartment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a front end drive assembly for a reciprocating slat conveyor that does not require protection by a bulk head and which extends the conveyor slats forwardly in the material compartment.